


that moment

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Very short Drabble, kurohina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: hinata really doesnt know what he's doing to kuroo, does he?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	that moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby/gifts).



Kuroo had always fallen in love gradually, slow and steady. He never understood the notion that there was a 'moment.' The idea that one day someone would watch their lover laugh at a corny joke and realize they were in love, it was completely foreign to him. 

Kuroo could always feel when he was falling, could always allow himself to warm up to the fact that he was about to put a person above everything else. 

Until he fell in love with Hinata Shouyo. 

Their relationship was casual, light. Hinata would spot Kuroo at one of his games, they would talk business over dinner and wait until they were in a cab to start whispering things that had nothing to do with volleyball. 

It baffled Kuroo, the way Hinata's warmth lingered on his sheets hours after he'd left his apartment. 

"Don't go yet," he said one night, surprising even himself. Clearing his throat and flashing one of his cheeky smiles, he struggled to find a reason for them. "You told me you could cook. Make me breakfast for once." 

"Now? It's late." 

"Unless you wanna spend the night again…" Kuroo reached out and hooked his pinky into Hinata's index finger, looking up at him from his pillow with an expression he hoped didn't betray his flustered emotional state. "...and make it for me tomorrow."

There was a short moment of silence, a stillness in the air as if both of them had stopped breathing. 

Finally, Shouyo laughed. It wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. "You sure know how to get your way, don't you?" 

"Do I?"

"Yes." Shouyo let his finger squeeze tight around Kuroo's, and brought both of their hands up to his mouth for a kiss. "Yes to that, and yes to your offer. I'll stay." 

But Kuroo wasn't listening, he was staring. Not at the man's face, or his mouth, or his arms. He was staring at both of their fingers, locked together and freshly kissed.

Fuck. 

"Kuroo? Are you okay? You look flushed." 

Oh, so this was what it felt like. 

"I— yeah, of course. I'm fine." 

The moment when you fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: traitoruraraka


End file.
